Théodore
by MrsBrunette
Summary: Théodore Nott était un Serpentard discret. Contrairement à son paternel qui avait clamé haut et fort son appartenance au clan des Sang-Pur et aux Mangemorts. Théo se demandait souvent comment sa mère avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil. (...) Puisqu'il avait fallu concevoir un héritier à la famille Nott, ses parents l'avaient créé.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **J'étais en manque d'inspiration pour ma dernière histoire originale alors je me suis tournée vers un OS HP. Je me suis penchée sur Théodore Nott, personnage très intéressant même si on ne sait pas grand chose de lui.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **MrsBrunette**

* * *

Théodore Nott était un Serpentard discret. Contrairement à son paternel qui avait clamé haut et fort son appartenance au clan des Sang-Pur et aux Mangemorts. Théo se demandait souvent comment sa mère avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil. Mais au fil de ses réflexions, il se rappelait que ses parents avaient eu un mariage arrangé dès leurs seize ans. Puisqu'il avait fallu concevoir un héritier à la famille Nott, ses parents l'avaient créé.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Théodore avait été poussé vers les autres héritiers des grandes familles Sang-Pur. Avant même de savoir parler et marcher, il avait été mis en contact avec les enfants Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Greengass. Petit à petit, une compétition était née entre tous ces enfants. C'était à celui qui marcherait le premier, qui dirait sa première phrase, qui lancerait ses premières étincelles de magie.

Mais pendant un temps, Théodore fut coupé du monde. Il avait perdu son repère. Sa mère l'avait quittée. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait d'y repenser. A cette funeste nuit. Ils étaient tous les trois à table. Leur Elfe de maison s'était dépassé pour fêter les six ans de Théo. Son père n'était pas ravi de cette attention mais il se pliait au jeu. Sa mère souriait de toutes ses dents, fière de son fils qui avait commencé à apprendre à voler sur un balai. Au moment de couper le gâteau, le petit garçon avait vu sa mère pâlir et s'agripper la gorge. Son père avait lancé plusieurs sorts pour vaincre l'étouffement. Mais cela avait été vain. Madame Nott s'était effondrée sur sa chaise, sans vie. Le petit brun s'était refermé sur lui-même suite au décès de sa mère.

Pour échapper à son chagrin et aux gestes violents de son père, il se plongea dans les livres. Son précepteur lui avait appris à lire et il pratiquait très régulièrement ce qu'il connaissait. Bien sûr, la bibliothèque familiale ne contenait pas de livres adaptés pour les enfants. Il avait donc commencé par étudier l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, déchiffrant les dates et les noms. Il y avait eu trois Théodore avant lui. Beaucoup de ses ancêtres avaient un lien avec différents mages noirs. Une fois, son père avait découvert ses lectures. Il avait donc commencé à lui enseigner la partie théorique sur la magie noire. Après tout Théo n'avait que neuf ans, il ne pouvait pas encore avoir sa propre baguette. Son père lui avait montré la légère marque qui ornait son avant-bras. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne se voyait pas beaucoup parce que celui qui l'avait tracé n'était plus assez fort. Jamais il ne prononçait son nom, malgré les insistances du jeune garçon pour en savoir plus.

L'année de ses onze ans, Théodore reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il avait été très heureux de la recevoir. Il se voyait déjà libre de tous mouvements. A l'époque, il n'osait pas se rebeller contre son père. Ce dernier avait commencé à lui lancer des sortilèges de souffrance pour l'endurcir. Il trouvait que son fils avait trop la tête dans les nuages à cause de tous les livres qu'il lisait. Donc oui, le jeune Théodore voyait le château comme un endroit de liberté. Il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau avait exaucé son souhait. Il aurait dû être réparti chez les Serdaigle mais pour éviter les foudres de son père, il avait demandé à aller chez les Vert et Argent.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit que leur maison était leur seconde famille. Ce n'avait jamais été le cas pour Théodore. Les autres enfants Sang-Pur lui adressaient à peine la parole. Pourtant il se sentait sans cesse épié. Il refoulait donc toutes ses envies de liberté au fond de cœur. _Ce sera pour plus tard._ Un vœu pieux. Plus les années passaient, plus le jeune homme se séparait des autres Serpentard. Il était devenu une ombre hantant les cachots. Après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait passé l'été en entraînement intensif avec son père. Ce dernier était fou de joie suite à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théodore s'exécutait sans jamais rien dire. Il avait appris à être obéissant en toutes circonstances. Son père n'y allait jamais de main morte. Tous les soirs, le jeune homme était couvert de bleus et de sang. Il prenait un soin à se laver et à faire disparaître ses blessures. Rien ne pouvait présager du traitement que lui infligeait son paternel.

En sixième année, il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres en même temps que Drago Malefoy. Il avait vu ce dernier s'évanouir sous la douleur infligée par le marquage. Lui-même avait fait semblant de tomber dans les pommes. Il ne voulait pas montrer toutes ses capacités. Cela lui avait valu une sévère correction de la part de son père. Il avait été présent quand Malefoy avait été investi de sa mission. Si Théodore avait montré l'ampleur de son talent, il aurait été choisi pour exécuter l'ordre de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il devait se protéger. Cependant, il avait aidé Malefoy en l'aiguillant dans ses recherches pour faire fonctionner l'Armoire à Disparaître. Le blond ne l'avait jamais remercié mais le brun avait lu dans ses yeux sa reconnaissance. Théodore n'avait pas été étonné d'apprendre que c'était Severus Rogue qui avait fini le travail de Malefoy. Il savait que le blond n'aurait jamais eu le courage de lancer le sortilège de mort. Il n'avait pas participé à l'assaut du château contrairement à son père. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du sourire goguenard de ce dernier quand le corps de Dumbledore était tombé sur le sol de la cour.

Cet été là avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Il fallait retrouver Potter. Il était devenu l'Indésirable Numéro Un. Pourtant Théodore ne cherchait pas le Survivant. Il cherchait sa meilleure amie. La Née-Moldue Hermione Granger. Il avait toujours voué une certaine admiration pour cette jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec sa propre intelligence. Après tout, elle avait sorti ses meilleurs amis de situations périlleuses. Elle avait aussi réussi à mettre un coup de poing au visage de Malefoy. Théodore se souvenait encore des cris scandalisés du blond. De plus, il l'avait beaucoup croisée à la bibliothèque. Elle y passait tout son temps libre, tout comme lui. Il ne l'avait jamais approchée. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas de raison de se parler. Pourtant il avait parfois surpris son regard sur lui. Mais c'était tout.

Théodore l'avait longtemps cherchée. Mais ce ne fut qu'au cours de la Bataille Finale qu'il la revit. Ses cheveux étaient aussi fous que dans son souvenir. Son visage était maculé de poussière. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Ils purent lire la détermination dans le regard de l'autre. Cependant aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir achever l'autre. Les sorts formulés et informulés fusaient entre eux. Parfois, un jet de sang apparaissait sur un de leurs membres. Puis l'épuisement les gagna petit à petit. Les sorts faiblirent en intensité. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils se combattaient. Ils durent s'interrompre quand Voldemort accorda une heure à Potter pour se rendre. D'un hochement de tête, ils se quittèrent.

Maintenant, alors que Théodore n'était plus au Royaume-Uni depuis des années, il repensait à ce duel. Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement ennemis. Ils avaient combattu dans le respect et dans les règles. Aucun des deux n'avait gagné mais il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment. A présent, il vivait aux Etats-Unis. Là-bas, personne ne connaissait le nom des Nott. Bien sûr de nombreuses choses s'étaient dites suite à la chute de Voldemort mais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique peu s'en était préoccupé.

Puisque personne ne connaissait son passé, Théodore avait pu reprendre une vie normale. Mais ses nuits étaient toujours peuplées de cauchemars. Face au monde, il passait pour un homme fort et sûr de lui. Cependant, la nuit et le sommeil étaient ses ennemis. Pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait essayé de s'empêcher de dormir. Il avait aussi essayé les potions de Sommeil sans Rêves. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Chaque nuit, il revivait, plus ou moins intensément, le décès de sa mère, les violences infligées par son père ou par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se réveillait toujours en sueur, la Marque des Ténèbres lui brûlant le bras.

Pourtant, comme durant son adolescence, il affrontait ses cauchemars nuit à après nuit, sans se laisser abattre. En cela, il avait une part de Gryffondor en lui. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais c'était ce qui lui avait permis de se sortir des horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Peut-être parce que cela le rapprochait aussi d'Hermione Granger dans un sens. Il l'avait vue dépasser ses peurs pour sauver ses amis. Certes, Théodore ne s'aidait que lui-même mais il pensait que c'était courageux. Il n'était pas un lâche qui s'enfuyait à la première catastrophe venue.

Les Etats-Unis avait aussi été son moyen de rédemption. Grâce à ses aptitudes en potions, il avait intégré une grande entreprise en pharmaceutique magique. Il avait commencé comme simple laborantin. Il ne sortait pas avec ses autres collègues. Il restait tard le soir dans le labo pour travailler. Mais petit à petit, ses efforts furent remarqués. Il grimpait les échelons plus rapidement que la moyenne. Maintenant, il possédait cette entreprise. Il avait un contrôle total sur sa vie. Cela le rassurait. Il fréquentait même quelqu'un. Du haut de son gratte-ciel, il se sentait libre. _C'est pour maintenant._


End file.
